honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Personnel of the Elysian Space Navy
Main article: Elysian Space Navy Personnel of the Elysian Space Navy originated of prisoners freed from the Hades planetary prison and personnel intended to be delivered thereon PNS Tepes and PNS Krashnark. (HH8) Origin of personnel Allied personnel Allied personnel of the Elysian Space Navy were members of armed forces that belonged to the Manticoran Alliance. CruRon 18 staff CruRon 18 senior personnel, captured on Oct 23, 1911 PD, after a battle in the Adler System. They were accompanied by Commander Warner Caslet of the People's Navy, their liaison to StateSec. They escaped from StateSec vessel [[PNS Tepes|PNS Tepes]] in the Cerberus System. All of them were experienced naval personel.It is not certain, where within the Elysian Space Navy were assigned Lieutenant (SG) Russell Sanko, Senior Chief Petty Officer Linda Barstow and Senior Chief Petty Officer Tamara O’Jorgenson. :For full list see: Allied Personnel in the Cerberus System#Allied CruRon 18 Senior Personnel POWs from PNS Krashnark The exact number of allied POWs originating form Zanzibar and Alizon pickets is not certain. It was at least 36 people, including Commander Victor Ainspan, the only hypercapable ship commander among them. POWs from Hades The vast majority of the final 6800 allied personnel of the Elysian Space Navy were POWs sent off to Hades before 1912 PD. Suprisingly there was only one hypercapable ship commander among them - Lieutenant Commander Rebeca Ellis. Some of the other officers were former LAC commandersas lieutenants very likely, two of them at least. Non-allied volunteers Only less c.a. 4 thousand of 175 thousands collaborative prisoners were employed at the Elysian Space Navy4.800 people as 60% of overall 8.000 in Charon according to Rear Admiral Styles minus Camp Charon ground personnel. When PNS Krashnark was captured there were circa 4.800'Sixty percent of the eight thousand people on Styx weren't members of the Allied militaries. non-allied personnel on Styx, including: * 560 survived InfernoitesIt is not mentioned where were employed Commander Albert Hurst, former Helmsport Navy and Lieutenant Stephenson, former Lowell Space Navy., constituing initial security force and other Camp Charon services, like Charon Control or hospital, * c.a. 300 farm laborers, continiously needed, * probably less than 200 ex-sex-slaves - civilians mainly, if counted as personnel and employed on the basis of their original skills, * the rest, that should be c.a. 3.700 personnel transfered on purpose from other campsdifference between 5.000 POWs just before PNS ''Krashnark's arrival and 8.000 after she was captured can also explain such issue; moreover there were c.a. 2000 prisones from Benson's camp, treated by Commander Montoya - it is not certain, where they were treated however, and their presence on Styx wasn't mentioned. Final non-allied volunteers number, possible and necessary to be employed in the ESN, was defined by Commodore Simmons as the second evacuation list. It seems non-allied personnel was a minor part of the Elysian Space Navy's manpower. With at least '''6.800 allied personnel it was necessary to find 2.100 more non-allied crews for the ESN warships purposes. Moreover 8 non-combat ships required each at least 320-400 less experienced, thus non-allied crew. The most important non-allied members of the Elysian Space Navy were: * Commodore Jesus Ramirez - assigned to second in command position in the ESN, * Captain Harriet Benson - assigned as commanding officer on seized warships, * Captain Cynthia Gonsalves - named commanding officer of ENS Sabine and senior officer of the first evacuation convoy, wich was connected rather with her position of BuPers head, than her naval skills, * Commander Warner Caslet - the only former People's Navy member. Legal status Allied personnel were obligated to follow the orders of senior allied officers. Former citizens of the states conquered by the People's Republic of Haven, as well as Commander Warner Caslet, served on a voluntary basis, and technically they committed treason against the People's Republic. Commanding officers in the Elysian Space Navy weren't assigned by the order of their state naval authorities. In fact they were prize masters named by the senior officer present. As the Elysian Space Navy was a provisional formation, its personnel served with original ranks bestowed by their home armed forces and they used their original uniformsit is not certain what way were uniformed civilian volunteers. Probably there was also no possibility to promote non-commissioned officersCaptain Alistair McKeon probably lost that power, when he surrended [[HMS Prince Adrian|HMS Prince Adrian]] and lost control over ship company. :See also: Elysian Space Navy#Legal status Experience level Finally there were circa 5.000 of the Manticoran Alliance POW's incarcerated no longer than 5 T-years and circa 1.800 of them incarcerated longer than 5 T-years, but no longer than from 1905 PDIt is not certain, why just 5 years term was established for up-to-date assesment. Long time POWs according to that criterion were those captured in the initial phase of the war and those captured until 1907/8 PD, when the RMN started to suffer heavier loses; that included two couples of POWs sent to Benson's camp.. Even short time inmates needed some fast retraining. Non-allied personnel members were at least a decade out of dateso the last Havenite conquests occured even in 1903 PD, just before the war and some of them were even half a century out of date. Several long-term prisoners were fit just for department heads, stand their watches and carry out CO's orders, but not for CO positions. A lot of the others initially were far from the RMN standards. Even those, who passed well retraining course were less skilled than allied personnel recently in service (that's why eg. Commander Susan Phillips, a computer specialist in the former Sarawak System Navy, was assigned to Charon Control). Ship commanders issue There were not enough skilled ship commanders for all warships captured from the Shilo Force. There were only three people, who graduated the Advanced Tactical Course (Harrington, McKeon and AispanStyles was arrested) and one person only, that graduated Tactical Course. It was impossible to assign Commander Caslet to a commanding officer position, despite his long warship command. The only non-allied assigned as commanding officers of the warships were Captain Benson and Captain Gonsalvesin charge with damaged unit used as escort ship only, manned with skeleton crew. That's why Admiral Harrington also assigned as skippers senior CruRon 18 personnel - Commander Marchant and Lieutenant Commanders: Tremaine, Lethridge, Metcalf and DuChene. Retraining Necessary retraining of the Elysian Space Navy's personnel was based on Charon Control, ENS Krashnark and ENS Bacchante. Charon Control Initially four watches were trained for Charon Control Command Central purposes. The training was slowed down than, until message concerning StateSec Shilo Force arrival was obtained. At least 2.000 of people were trained there for the Elysian Space Navy purposes or were employed there and detached to the ESN after seizing of the Shilo Force. Cruisers Training programme in space started with obtaining [[ENS Krashnark|ENS Krashnark]]. Initially naval crew had to acquaint just with Havenite contemporary equipment. * Captain McKeon and Captain Benson were named responsible for training personnel to combat-ready status on Havenite hardware, * Lieutenant Commander Metcalf and Master Chief Ascher were assigned to that task as well, * Commander Phillips and Lieutenant Commander Dumfries were assigned to help with the initial planning concerning such training. * Commodore Ramirez and Captain Benson were reacquiring their command skills aboard ENS Krashnark in company with [[ENS Bacchante|ENS Bacchante]], under supervision of Admiral Harrington and Captain McKeon, * CIC crews were trained aboard Krashnark by Admiral Harrington and Senior Chief Ascher, * 1.800 of long inprisoned allied personnel were trained aboard both cruisers, before message concerning StateSec Shilo Force arrival was obtained. Prospective Shilo Force arrival in three weeks caused significant acceleration of retraining courses: * training course for 1.800 of long inprisoned allied personnel was planned to be ended in 72 hours, * three one-week-long quick refresh courses were planned also, with experienced and unexperienced (non-allied) crew mixed together - which made even 5.400 of personnel togetherhalf trained personnel surplus was suitable for transport ships; it is not certain, what was the teaching personnel number, comprised very likely of POWs captured during Operation Icarus also, and the exact number of retrained short-time allied inmates; at least 400 non-allied personnel trained that way. Crew requirements Final crew requirements were determined by 10 operable warships, damaged escortlight cruiser [[ENS Sabine|ENS Sabine]] and 7 transports. Minimal crew requirements per warship class was circa 60% of original core complementsdefined by Commander Warner Caslet, as the People's Navy officer; no damage control and boat bay crew, half of the machine crew and minimal weapons mounts crew: * ''Warlord''-class battlecruiser minimal complement was 1.325 crew - there were 4 undamaged vessels, * damaged Warlord-class [[ENS Farnese|ENS Farnese]] minimal complement was 700 crew, * ''Mars''-class heavy cruiser minimal complement was 600 crew - there were 4 vessels, * ''Frigate''-class light cruiser ENS Bacchante 60% complement was 480 crew. Total warships comlements demand was c.a. 8.900 people. Allied naval personnel (c.a. 6.800) was supported with non-allied Charon Control personnel there (c.a. 2.100). Minimal complement just to move a ship was estimated as 40-50 machine and cons crew, that makes 320-400 personnel together for eight non-combat ships: * the exact number of ENS Sabine's complement is not certain, ship wasn't fully operable, * two Roughneck-class fast attack transports very likely were manned with personnel of dissolved Charon Control (standard core complement - 250, average complement for non-combat ship - 200, 60% complement - 150; 6 boat bays and 84 carried shuttles needed numerous boat bay and small craft personnel however - JIR 2) With Manticoran standard of 10% officers/enlisted personnel ratio (according to Jayne's, Vol. 1) the Elysian Space Navy needed at least 840 crew on commissioned officers posts. Marine issue * there were some junior officers of the Gaston Marines incarcerated in Hades, besides Lieutenant Henri Dessouix, but there is no further information concerning their presence and usefulness, * before the ESN was created some marines were chosen by Major Andrew LaFollet to assist him with Steadholder Harrington's personal protection - they should be members of the Grayson Marine CorpsIf there were any. It is significant the Protector of Grayson was guarded by Grayson Marines. or the Royal Manticoran Marine Corps, * there were some boarding actions, but troopers used there don't have to be Marines: ** PNS Krashnark was boarded with platoon of at least 45-50 armored troopers, ** some boarding parties were used against PNS Bacchante and the Shilo Force as well, * it wasn't enough personnel to organize Marine complements before Battle of Cerberus: ** present allied marines were counted probably together with naval personnel and were used for weapons mounts, ** very likely there were not enough of them to organize damage control parties, ** two saved transports had to be boarded however, * during travel to the Trevor's Star System some symbolic multinational marine complements were created, at least one present on ENS Farnese, with Major Chezno in charge. Personnel by ship [[ENS Farnese|ENS Farnese]] * Admiral Honor Harrington - COshe used flag bridge, * Commander Warner Caslet - XOwith his service on ENS Farnese "best crew for crippled ship rule" was mentioned, * Commander Alyson Inch - Chief Engineer, * Lieutenant Amanda Thurman, * Ensign Carson Clinkscalessupposition - former flag lieutenant in CruRon 18, in White Haven's pinnace enumerated after Commander Caslet, but before higher in rank Lieutenant Mayhew (HH9), * Major Chezno - the senior officer of marine detachment, * Major Andrew LaFollet - Steadholder Harrington's personal armsman. [[ENS Wallenstein|ENS Wallenstein]] * Captain (SG) Alistair McKeon - CO, * Commodore Jesus Ramirez - second in commmand officer of the ESNflag officers' staffs not mentioned. [[ENS Kutuzov|ENS Kutuzov]] * Captain Harriet Benson - CO, * Lieutenant Henri Dessouixsupposition - CO, marine complement. [[ENS MacArthur|ENS MacArthur]] * Commander Solomon Marchant - CO, * Lieutenant (SG) Jasper MayhewSupposition, [[ENS Barbarosa|ENS Barbarosa]] CO Lieutenant Commander Geraldine Metcalf [[ENS Krashnark|ENS Krashnark]] * Commander Solomon Marchant - CO after boarding, * Lieutenant Commander Geraldine Metcalf - XO after boarding, * Ensign Carson Clinkscales - senior officer of the boarding party, * Captain (SG) Alistair McKeon - CO until the Shilo Force takeover, * Commodore Jesus Ramirez - trainee, * Captain Harriet Benson - trainee, * Master Chief Petty Officer Gianna Ascher - CIC instructor, * Lieutenant Commander Prescott Tremaine - CO during battle of Cerberus, * Senior Chief Gunner's Mate Horace Harkness - probably in charge with electronic warfare during battle of Cerberussupposition - together with Tremaine, enumerated after him in White Haven's pinnace (HH9). [[ENS Ares|ENS Ares]] CO Commander Victor Ainspan [[ENS Huan-Ti|ENS Huan-Ti]] CO Lieutenant Commander Anson Lethridge [[ENS Ishtar|ENS Ishtar]] CO Lieutenant Commander Sarah DuChene [[ENS Bacchante|ENS Bacchante]] * Captain Harriet Benson - CO during the Shilo Force takeover, * Lieutenant Commander Roberta Ellis - CO during battle of Cerberus. [[ENS Sabine|ENS Sabine]] CO Captain Cynthia Gonsalves References Category:Elysian Space Navy